Experimenting
by bellatrxx
Summary: Emma has been craving for something new in their sex life. Will Regina compromise?


This has been on the works for months and there's a follow up coming in a week. I hope you all enjoy it and VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN! Bisous!

* * *

Emma wasn't sure how she would voice her inner desires to Regina. Hell, she wasn't even sure she really wanted to have the brunette doing that to her. They never tried anything like it; the use of toys was common, but not THAT. Although the need to receive a different kind of attention from her wife was something she could not ignore, Emma was afraid of what Regina would say.

Perhaps she wouldn't even accept it, of course she wouldn't. Where the fuck had she gotten that idea from? The former Evil Queen would never agree to such an act, she may even think it was below her stature.

Still, she asked Henry to spend the weekend at her parents' house and help them with little Neal. The boy was 3 now and tried to speak like a fully grown adult. Whenever Emma and Regina went there for a visit, he would completely ignore everyone in the room except for Regina and sometimes, Henry. Neal was a little sucker for the brunette and Emma usually just watched as the woman played with him and let him run his sticky little fingers between her silky locks of hair. Emma couldn't help but wonder if Regina wanted another child. A girl this time; or another boy. But she was losing focus here, wasn't she? What did these thoughts have to do with the question she had for Regina?

Nothing at all.

Her time was running short and looking at her phone – that was firmly clutched in her left hand – she realized Regina should be arriving any minute. Emma got up from the bed, checking over her attire for the hundredth time and sighing deeply when the sound of the front door opening reached her ears. She gazed back at the mirror, running her fingertips across the sea green bra she had chosen and evaluating the barely there thong she had on. Regina's heels were hitting the stairs and the sheriff kept her eyes firmly glued to her image on the mirror.

"Emma, I-" the phrase was cut short when her brain caught up on the sight the woman was presented with. Her wife was in front of one of the huge mirrors Regina kept in their bedroom, fingering the lace that rested on her hips. With a smile, the blonde turned and replied casually "Hello" before walking to the bed and sitting down. The mayor wasn't a fool, quickly understanding why Henry called her to ask for permission so he could spend the weekend with Snow and Charming. He said Emma had sent him and allowed the boy to stay there, but he wanted her to know. While she was touched by his concern, the brunette couldn't place the reason that led Emma to send him there.

Smirking, she came to sit beside the blonde – who seemed suddenly very nervous, wringing her hands and looking down. "Is my carpet really that interesting?" Regina asked, smiling softly at the blonde. "Uhh- no. Not really, no" the blonde had lost all the confidence she gained when she saw how Regina has reacted to her outfit and even now, she could sense the desire coming off from the woman like the waves come from the ocean. She felt constricted but she had to ask, she had to know. So with a sigh, she raised her eyes and blurted the words "Regina, I'dlikeforustotryanal".

Regina frowned, her brain taking a moment to catch up with the mumbled phrase, but when it did decipher it out, her eyes lit up with recognition. A smirk lazily rolled onto her lips as she watched Emma blush like a prude school girl. "You want us to try anal?" she said, keeping her voice husky and observing the blonde's arms fill themselves with goosebumps. "Is that right-" she continued closer, her lips coming to rest against Emma's earlobe "-Dear?"

Shuddering, the blonde turned – her face coming directly in front of Regina's, inches between them – and stared into the brunette's eyes, seeing the fire dance in her chocolate iris. "Yes" she replied, her hands coming up and resting against Regina's face, their clammy state crashing on the woman's cool skin.

Nodding her consent, Regina overcame the space between their faces and kissed Emma, their lips immediately parting to grant access to the other. Their tongues battled for dominance before the blonde felt herself being pushed down to the bed and Regina coming on top of her, breaking their kiss with a peck and raising her torso.

Sitting on the blonde's hips, the former Evil Queen smirked and whispered between swollen lips "I'm going to fuck into next week".


End file.
